Objects and Advantages
The principal objective of the invention is to provide a storage rack to stack and store firewood logs, lumber, and kindling in an orderly neat manner.
A further object of the novel configuration of the storage rack is to keep logs, lumber, and kindling above ground to retard moisture, mildew, wet wood and wood rot by allowing air to freely circulate about the firewood logs, lumber, and kindling, and to facilitate drying out of recently cut firewood materials.
In addition, common delivery practice of firewood logs is to simply dump them onto the ground in a random unsightly pile where the firewood, if left on the ground for any length
of time, would be subject to ground moisture, mildew, wet wood and wood rot, all of which contributes extreme difficulty when starting a fire. Another object of the invention configuration assures the firewood log vendor that he is protecting himself by selling an exact measured bulk quantity of firewood logs and that the purchaser can expect the same upon delivery.
The confusion of what constitutes an accurate bulk measure of firewood logs or lumber is further exacerbated by the fact that many firewood vendors and their employees are not sure or aware of the specific technical standard in dimensions in cubic feet of a volume of a standard cord, that when densely stacked into a rectangular configuration is defined as 8 feet long, by 4 feet high, and 4 feet deep, and occupies a volume of 128 cubic feet.
A 1/3 cord, also known as face cord or rick, has dimensions of 8 feet long, by 4 feet high, and anywhere from 1 to 3 feet deep, and occupies a volume of 32 to 96 cubic feet.
A 1/4 cord has dimensions of 6 feet long, by 3 feet high, and 1 to 3 feet deep, and occupies a volume of 18 to 54 cubic feet.
Other than sales of small bundles of firewood logs that will be sufficient for 1 or 2 fireplace fires, the most popular larger firewood log purchases are either the 1/3 cord, or the 1/4 cord.
My research indicates that most fireplace manufacturers and housing construction installers build fireplaces to accommodate a maximum popular log length of about 2 feet.
It must be emphasized that because firewood logs and lumber vary in diameter and cross-section, it is the bulk or volume in cubic feet that sales and delivery are based on and not the number of individual pieces or weight of logs or lumber.
Therefore, the first embodiment of my invention holds 1/3 cord, also known as face cord or rick, and will, by its configuration, accept the bulk logs and lumber that will fill an enclosed dedicated opening which is 8 feet long, by 4 feet high, and 2 feet deep or 64 cubic feet, and the second embodiment of my invention which holds 1/4 cord, provides a dedicated opening of 6 feet long, by 3 feet high, and 2 feet deep and will accept bulk logs occupying 36 cubic feet.
It is apparent that a standard measuring device is desirable to assure an industry acceptable measuring agreement by both vendors and purchasers.
The need for a measuring device with stacking and storage capacity were the germ of the idea, seed, and motivation to conceive my invention concept and reduce it to practice. The first and second embodiments of my invention are solutions to the stated problem.
The first and second embodiment of my invention comprises an enclosed dedicated opening that when fully stacked with firewood materials encompasses an accurately defined measure of bulk quantity of firewood wherein the enclosed boundaries are defined as the bottom surface of the kindling wood trough, the lateral space between the upright end posts, and the top surface of the base support.
Another object of the first embodiment of my invention is to provide above ground storage of firewood to be sufficiently above ground to retard moisture, mildew, wet wood and wood rot which causes difficulties in starting a fire.
An additional object of the first embodiment of the invention is to provide a U-shaped cross-sectional trough to contain loose kindling wood and also to act as a bridge type member mounted between the opposite positioned upright posts of the storage rack to assure a rigid rack framework.
The U-shaped trough provides for above ground storage of kindling wood commonly characterized as small irregular disparate shapes of unequal lengths normally used to hasten the initial combustion process prior to adding heavier firewood that will ignite and burn quickly from the immediately produced intensified heat of the fast burning kindling as a result of increased oxygen and created updraft.
The second embodiment of my invention is similar to the first embodiment relating to the provision for above ground storage of firewood to be sufficiently above ground to retard moisture, mildew, wet wood and wood rot which cause difficulties in starting a fire.
An additional object of the second embodiment of the invention is also similar to the first embodiment and relates to a V-shaped cross-sectional trough to contain kindling wood and also to act as a bridge type member mounted between the opposite positioned upright posts of the storage rack to assure a rigid rack framework.
The V-shaped trough provides for above ground storage of kindling wood commonly characterized as irregular disparate scraps of unequal lengths normally used to hasten the initial combustion process prior to adding heavier firewood that will ignite and burn quickly from the immediately produced intensified heat of the fast burning kindling as a result of increased oxygen and created updraft.
Another feature of the V-trough of the second embodiment of my invention provides the additional function of restraining long tree saplings, or long pieces of lumber with taut bungee cords for safety purposes preparatory to being sawed into logs. The tree saplings, or lumber, can be extended laterally beyond the rack in a cantilevered position whereby tree saplings or lumber can be sawed into predetermined log lengths as shown in FIG. 6B.
An extension of the versatile applications of the invention can be useful by the firewood log vendors or any store or lumberyard to present a neat point of purchase display of their logs in a pleasing and appropriate manner that will attract purchasers. The vendor can indicate on a display that the first embodiment holds an exact 1/3 cord or face cord, when fully stacked, and that the second embodiment holds an exact 1/4 cord, when fully stacked, to assure the purchaser of an honest delivery. The bulk logs or lumber is contained within the openings as shown in the first embodiment, FIG. 1A, that holds a full 1/3 cord, also known as face cord, and the second embodiment, FIG. 1B, that holds 1/4 cord. These are the two most commonly purchased quantities when purchases larger than small bundles of logs is desired.
The invention will lend itself to diverse uses, some of which are storing garbage cans, lawn care products and equipment, hardware, plant potting materials, potted plants, and lumber.
This invention is not limited to being constructed out of wood, but members can be constructed out of other materials of varied cross-sections or may be selected from a group consisting of metal alloys, steel, aluminum and plastic, all of which will maintain the same basic configuration and remain faithful to the integrity and original intent of the invention concept.